


Все любят Руди

by Big_Fish



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/pseuds/Big_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>пара драбблов, написанных на на фразу Рэя репортеру:<br/>- Если тебе нравится Руди, не переживай. Руди всем нравится. (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все любят Руди

***

Всем нравится Руди. Сослуживцы любят его за легкий характер, а командование уважает за профессионализм . Сам он смеется и говорит, что дело в хорошей карме. «Ага, во всем виновата карма. – мысленно соглашается Патрик. – А может имя как у героя мыльной оперы «Руди, душа моя», или тело – воплощенная сексуальная фантазия прыщавых девочек-подростков».

\- Чувак, я тя люблю. Это то, чего мне не хватало. Рэй с видимым наслаждением отхлебывает эспрессо из жестяной кружки и одобрительно хлопает Руди по спине.

\- Любишь – женись. - флегматично констатирует Эспера и Руди смеется, сверкая белозубой улыбкой.

\- Персон бы, бля, женился, но Брэд не даст ему развод. – ржет рядом Лили и Рэй возмущенно кидает в него рулон туалетной бумаги. Все знают – Рейса невозможно не любить. Он готовит лучший кофе в этой стране и не обижается на гейские шутки. Даже бродячие собаки любят Руди, только их собачий бог знает за что. Когда к лагерю на очередном привале прибивается какая-то шелудивая шавка, она ходит за ним по пятам, норовя упасть на спину и подставить брюхо. Пока Тромбли не пытается ее пристрелить. «Отлично. Просто заебись. В отличие от кармы Рейса, с его кармой определенно что-то не то. – окончательно решает Патрик. – Наверняка он убил собственных родителей в прошлой жизни и теперь должен мириться с тем, что у него встает на икону пятнадцатилетних сикух.»

\- Я тебя слишком достаю? – Руди заглядывает смущенному Патрику в лицо и в глазах у него пляшут смешинки. - Я захожу слишком далеко? Паппи, ты же знаешь, я люблю тебя, брат.

***

– Ненавижу тебя, – говорит Патрик. И Руди чувствует, как тот дрожит, когда он одной рукой стискивает его плечо, а другой – забирается в штаны. В висках ломит, словно перед грозой. И Патрику хочется кончить. Невыносимо. Сомкнутая ладонь Руди проходится по его члену снизу вверх, большой палец оглаживает головку - выходит так стыдно и хорошо, что желание волной кипятка проходит по телу и бьет прямо в голову. Ощущение, будто он скурил всю траву из той, зачищенной ими деревни: бешеное сердцебиение, слабость в ладонях и пересохшее горло. Патрик кусает губы, не позволяя рваным стонам вырваться наружу, а Руди прижимается лбом к его виску, и начинает двигаться навстречу, не переставая при этом яростно дрочить ему.

\- Сейчас… почти… - шепчет Рейс . От этого шепота мир вокруг сворачивается в клубок и Патрик кончает, чувствуя всем телом предоргазменную дрожь Руди. «Как же я тебя ненавижу» - шепчет он, проводя дрожащей рукой по чужому стриженому затылку, а Руди мягко улыбается ему в шею.

_____________________

_и еще кусочек любви (84 слова))_

***

Пуля, летящая в Руди, в истерике кричала своей товарке:

\- Я не могу остановиться! Бля, «первая», сделай что-нибудь!

\- Тормози, дура, я попробую его отвлечь, - кричала та ей в ответ.

\- Руди, милый, уйди с траектории, умоляю, - чуть не плакала «вторая».

\- Из двух зол выбираем меньшее, - тихо пробормотала «первая» и, тяжело вздохнув, попала в ногу Паппи. Тремя секундами позднее «вторая» пуля вошла в лобовое стекло и, восторженно крича: «Я люблю тебя, Руди!» - с облегчением пробила обивку водительского сиденья.


End file.
